Too much everything not enough you
by BIFF1
Summary: Pansy Parkinson gained a sudden freedom and then forgot about it litteraly. Ron and the Weasley's have to help her get her memory back but what happens when Ron and Pansy begin to like each other and what happens when she remembers what she is. hiatus


This story was inspired by a Muffin or therefore lack of said muffin and due to two dates of a diet of only chocolate Easter bunny this story was produced.  Forgive me if the amnesia stuff I've never had amnesia before and therefore had to wing it.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer:  These people are not mine no one is I took them to make this non-profit story to indulge my imagination as have many others therefore you suits can not sue me cause I'm not making any money! Ha! 

Too Much of Everything Not enough of you

Pansy looked into the mirror sadly.  She was far from perfect; she was a little too much of everything, as Draco had put it.  She was too thick in the waist too small in the chest too pug in the face and too smart.  With a strong sigh she draped the comforting green and grey scarf around her neck and pulled her shoulder length black hair out of its hold.  She thought of all the terrible things in the world like Draco Malfoy, world hunger, Mudbloods and her parents and thought about how wonderful it was at the moment not to be with any of these aliments.

"Come on Pansy we haven't got all bloom' in day!"  Blaise Zambine yelled up to her from his place in the foyer of her house.  Zambine was all right, she thought, he was a little too much of everything too, "You look fine!" he yelled up assuming she was fussing over her looks.  With a short stifled laugh she left the solitude of her room her wand concealed in the inside pocket of her fleece jumper.  The moment she set foot out of the cool dimness of her room a shiver shot down her spine.  With a brief look around her she descended the staircase to be greeted by Zambine's warm tan and wine colored hair.  An ever-present smirk slowly turned into a grim smile.  She relaxed; obviously he didn't want to be here either. 

"I told you, you looked fine."  He smiled awkwardly.  She returned it and as quickly as she could without it looking strange she took him by the arm and led him out of the manor house.  They were into town before she would let him speak.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get married and all that… you don't love me do you…. do you!"  Her voice was desperate for an honest answer.

"Well no…." his voice was darkly quiet as if these words would break her heart.

"Oh thank god." She cried a smile breaking out on her face, "Cause I don't want to either."

"Do you like some…someone else?  You don't like Malfoy do you?"

She looked into his deep red eyes, "As if! Mister I'm sorry Pansy but I can't go to the ball with you because you too much of everything!  I'd rather be stoned to death!"

"I can't believe he said that…."

"Ya well he's a Malfoy what do you expect, their excellent allies but terrible friends, I think it's there family motto."

"Well if you don't want to do this…."  He looked away from her as if ashamed he didn't want to go on a date with her.

"Oh go ahead have a nice day!"  She waved goodbye as she called the knight bus with a smile.

"Where to?"

"Someplace where it's raining…. I like rain."  She sat at the back of the bus comfortable in her scarf that warned the wizzarding world of her colors.  She was a Slytherin, not to be messed with.  Long standing grudges murder and possibly genocide came from messing with one of them.  Thus she felt safer with her scarf then she did with her wand.  She was unafraid of anything the world had to offer.

It was the beginning of summer holidays and she had been locked up in her room for weeks.  Not by choice either.  The moment she had gotten home she had been politely greeted and the very second she set foot in her room the door was locked behind her, this was the first time her parents had let her out.  She wasn't sure why she had been locked in there in the first place but she wasn't going to waste the freedom just because she didn't want to have Zambine's children.

The patter and splatter of rain on windows woke Pansy from her light sleep.  The first good sleep she had had that summer, her first free sleep.  Her eyes were foggy with sleep but they soon cleared as the rainy countryside swam into view.

"STOP THE BUS!!!!" she screamed standing up and waving her arms like she was on fire.

The violent purple bus jerked forward with its sudden lack of motion the bedding sliding off the beds as well as the people in them.

"What! What's wrong!!"

Pansy smiled quirkily at him, "I want off now."  The smile turned into a menacing smirk as she saw that he wasn't going to let her off the bus.  He whimpered and opened the door into a rainy park.

The bus was long gone and she was happily walking threw a garden park.  The rain was slicking her hair and soaking her fleece jacket and scarf.  A bounce in her step was tempting her to skip  and possibly run around in a circle pretending to be a muggle airplane.  She breathed in the fresh clean air and was energized and happy to be out of her room.

Someone yelled a word to distorted by distance and rain storm for her to understand, startling Pansy into opening her eyes, but when they were open all she saw was the grey of the raining sky and a blur of color coming towards her.  Then all was black.

+ + +

It was raining again; it always rained where Ron lived.  It had started pouring when Ron was too far from the burrow to be bothered with going back to get the umbrella.  He was now in the park in the town near the Burrow, the place was alive with color under the grey of the sky bursts of red and blue in the vibrant floods of green leaves.  Ron's watery blue eyes followed his squishy shoes along the cobbled path.  The slate black of the path was splattered with an unnatural deep brownish red.  Following the splatters he found a brick dripping with blood lying on the pavement next to an unconscious body.  The heroism taking hold of Ron's body he rushed over to the body and found it a girl, lying on the ground rather limply, her chest was moving up and down breathing shallow and laboured.  Thick dark blood was pooling where her head touched the ground.

A sudden panic hit Ron, what if she died! What if she was already dead! What if whatever hit her was going to hit him!  What if!!!! He was panicked and in his panic he picked up the girl and quickly went home.

"MUM!!!" Ron yelled the moment he got to the gate of the Burrow, "MUM!!!!" he let out a god-awful yell as if he was the one dieing. 

"What's the matter Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled running out of the lopsided house drying her hands on her apron, "OH GOD RON!"  She nearly screamed when she saw what her youngest son was labouring with, "What happened!"

"I don't know I was walking in the park and came across her body she's bleeding real bad mum."  His voice was higher then usual due to panic.  Molly took her wand out of an apron pocket and lifted the unconscious girl out of Ron's hands.  

Minutes later the girl was all cleaned up and asleep in Fred's bed.

"Is she going to be alright?"  Ron asked at the dinner table when his mother had been seated.

She looked tired and beaten, she brushed some red hair out of her face, "Yes Ronald she will be fine… Do you know who she is?"

Ron looked confusedly at his mother with her same watery blue eyes, "no…why?"

He couldn't understand why that would be important, she was alive and well that's all that mattered and when she was well enough she would go home.  But here his mother was looking at him like she had when Charlie had brought home that illegal dragon.  He hadn't brought a ravenous animal into their house.  Just a hurt girl.

"She didn't look familure to you at all…"

Ginny was looking at him disappointedly as if it was obvious who the girl was.  It was unfair, she had seen her cleaned up the only time he'd seen her was soaked with rain and blood.  That could make anyone look different.

"No, who is it?"

"It's Pansy Parkinson."

"You're kidding!"

She shook her head sadly as Mr. Weasley choked slightly on his dinner, "Miss. Parkinson! Daughter of the eccentric Mr. Parkinson, best friend to Lucius Malfoy!"

"If you say so dear."

"She may be able to tell us things about there side!"

"No she can't."  Ginny broke in, "she can't tell you anything.  She couldn't even tell you what house she's in."

"She has amnesia Arthur."

  + + +                                                                                                             

"Why is the ceiling red?"  Pansy was talking to herself as she woke up, "It's not supposed to be red…. is it?"  She sat up slowly in the twin bed and looked around the small cool home.  There was a girl in a bed identical to the one she was in a couple feet away, "She's not supposed to be there…." She scrunched up her eyes trying to think of what was wrong with this if anything.  No she was defiantly sure there was something wrong with it.  'kay.  There is something wrong with everything.  You just can't remember the way is should be…. Ya that sounds about right.  Okay lets move on…'

'Her name is……….. Suzy?' 

"Suzy!"  She called out quietly to the girl in the bed next to her, "Suzy!" she didn't even stir.

'Okay so her names not Suzy it was a good guess.'  Pansy turned in the bed and looked threw the moonlight for something familure… Pictures that would help a teddy bear maybe…  She got out of the bed and wondered over to a wall filled with moving pictures.

'First picture' She was determined to recognize someone.

Two tall redheaded boys almost identical stood waving and smiling devilishly at her, between them was an equally tall black boy with dreadlocks who was laughing at the situation

"Nope."  She told herself sadly and moved on to the next one.  Once again the twins were featured but instead of the dreadlocked boy being bothered they were bothering another redheaded boy, a raven-haired boy in glasses and a girl with very frizzy brown hair and books clasped in her hands.  There was a slight pain in the back of her head from not knowing these people either it was as if she was certain she knew them but didn't know who they were or from where she knew them.  Another picture was of a young Quidditch team in scarlet and gold smiling and waving with the frizzy haired bookworm and 'Suzy' in it as well as if they had been walking by and then forced into the picture by the team.  These people didn't ring a bell either.  

"This is useless."  She sighed and looked around the room eyes ready to spill water.  There was a door opened that she didn't notice at first, it was swung wide open and she could hear quite noises as if someone was out there trying to be quiet.  She went to the door a peered out.  It was a lopsided hallway.  This wasn't familure either.  She walked down the stairs like she'd never been in this house before in her life.  The sounds and smells of the house were as foreign as if she were standing on the edge of the moon and trying to remember events that hadn't happened yet.  She ended up in a kitchen.

"Shhh!"  A tall red headed boy stood light up by the light of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?"  She ventured quietly, nervous of the reaction her voice would have.

The redheaded boy turned around sharply to look at her; his red hair light up by the light of the low moon as it peeked threw the lace curtains of the kitchen, "Oh." He said cruelly, "It's you" He immediately regretted the words because she looked hurt, he face contorting into the just before crying face.

She sank to the floor crying, "why don't I know you!" she cried mournfully, she wept on the floor, her shoulder length black hair sprawling over her barrowed clothing.  She was drowning in tears and clothes.

"Oh shit I'm sorry" Ron rushed to her side on the floor.

"I tried remembering, but it's like I don't know this place at all, and all the red heads and 'Suzy'" she let out a mournful cry.

"Whose Suzy?"

"I don't know!"  She let herself fall into his comforting hug and let this boy she knew but couldn't remember rock her in his arms and shush her into sleep once more.

 + + +

"Have you seen Pansy?"  Draco Malfoy burst into Blaise's pool house with a strange fierceness.  He looked a mess as if he'd ran the several miles between their houses to get to him, his white blond hair was all over the place his face was tanning as where his exposed forearms.  His shirt was sticking to him and he was out of breath, "Where is she?"

"I don't know…" Blaise was surprised at Draco's reaction he seemed genuinely worried.  But wasn't Pansy back at home? "Isn't she at home?"

"No!  She was supposed to met me early this morning but she didn't show up…" Draco sat down in a near by chair.

"Maybe she just stood you up."  Blaise was sure that was what it was; he had been mean to her in the past why should she go running when he wanted her.

"No that's not it something's wrong.  If Pansy didn't want to meet me she would have told me so.  She would have yelled at me if she was upset."

"I saw her yesterday…"

"Oh ya…. you guys are getting married."  A smirk pushed its way on to his face kicking the worried look away, "So how is she?"

"How is she what?"

"Well you took her for a test drive didn't you?"

"WHAT!  NO! And where not getting married either!" 

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Well obviously, but what does that matter?"

"Draco!  That's all that matters!"

"You misguided idealist.  Tell me if you hear anything."  He seemed much calmer now as he left the pool house.  Blaise couldn't help but wonder what spurred Draco into his sudden fits of emotion.

 + + + 

Ron was sitting outside on the top of the wooden picnic table looking out into the misty sunrise, thinking.  No one was up at this hour, not even his mother whom he always assumed never actually slept.  He should have been doing something productive like starting breakfast or doing his summer homework but his mind was to focused on something he'd never thought it would even wonder too.  But there it was Pansy Parkinson.  Asleep in his house thinking she belonged here but not remembering.  She didn't belong here with him his mother or even 'Suzy'.  She belonged with Zambine and Malfoy.  She belonged in the dark of a dungeon killing small cute animals with unforgivable curses.  Bunny rabbits perhaps.  

Ron shielded his eyes from the suns rays as they stretched across the countryside to his eyes.  All this talk of killing bunny rabbits was getting him nowhere, he needed to decide what to do with the enemy sleeping in Fred's bed.  He felt prejudiced that he was leaning towards kicking her out of the house just because she was a Slytherin.  She'd do the same to him if the roles where reversed.   Wouldn't she…. he didn't really know her well enough to say that.  He thought she would but what if she was actually a nice person.  What if she was sweet and kind and the dark side had taken advantage of her naiveté and where using her.  What if he was supposed to save her from a terrible fate?  What if she needed him?   

  He sighed.  It didn't matter if she was nice or if she was the devil in disguise she needed him right now.  He'd have to get her to remember a quickly as possibly but how was he going to do that when he didn't know anything about her.  Wasn't this sort of thing left up to family members and friends?  He was neither but what if they were the reason she was out here.  He knew for a fact that she lived nowhere near here maybe she had runaway.  

But what if the Parkinson's and Malfoy and Zambine where looking for her.  If they were looking for her he'd give them back to them it was simple as that.  So until she remembered or until they tried to find her she'd have to stay here.  Ron dejectedly got off the picnic table and went back into the house.

 + + + 

Pansy opened her eyes and saw once again the vibrant red staring back at her demanding something of her that she couldn't give to it.  She had nothing to give to anyone not even a name.  All she really knew was that the red headed boy in the kitchen didn't like her and that girls name was not Suzy no matter how much she wanted it to be. 

"I don't belong here."  She said simply getting out of the cold bed, the room looked warm in the sunlight, well used and smelled of gunpowder.  The hard wood was foreign under her feet just as everything was as she walked to the window and swung it open, letting in the orange sunlight and cool breeze.  It smelled of rain.  It was nice to know that she hadn't forgotten the basics.  The smell of gunpowder the smell of rain, what the sun was, how to tie her shoes…. Did she remember that?  Where were her shoes?

Pansy looked around the room in search for shoes and found only two pairs of classic yellow galoshes, they were of no use to her not only could you not tie them up but also they looked several sizes too big.  The smell of bacon drifted into the room causing the girl never known as Suzy to stir.

"What are you doing?"  She asked upon seeing Pansy standing in the middle of Fred and George's room looking lost.

"I was looking for my shoes…."

"There in the kitchen…" She got up quickly giving Pansy a bone-chilling look and left the room.

"Well…. she doesn't seem to like me does she…" she sighed heavily and turned to the closet.

 + + + 

"Is she coming down?"  Mr. Weasley asked Ginny as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know.  I don't see why I should have to look after Ron's little pet."  She grumbled into her apple juice.

Mrs. Weasley smacked her upside the head as she passed making her slop juice over her pancakes, "I heard that.  You will call her by her name and nothing more."  She told Ginny firmly, setting another place at the table, between her and Ron.

Ron looked up from his plate of pancakes and above Ginny's glairing eyes.  Ginny was particularly pissy today he noted.  There in the doorway into the kitchen was Pansy, nervously standing looking at him waring jeans and rugby shirt far to big for her, she'd most likely gotten them from Fred and Georges closet think it was hers.  She was pulling at her hair and biting her lip.  Her eyes were the lightest green he'd ever seen.

Mrs. Weasley followed his gaze, "Oh come in love." A smile fell naturally onto Molly's face as she saw what she was waring, "I've set you a place next to me."

Pansy slowly made her way into the kitchen.  She looked different then Ron had ever seen her look in school.  In school she had always looked in control and smug.  Now, she looked natural nervous scared of all she didn't know.  

She probably thought this was her family that Molly was her mother and that Ginny was her sister.  She looked at Ron and didn't know what to make of him, nor what to pretend to know about him.

She sat down but didn't eat.

"How are you feeling dear?"  Mr. Weasley asked politely.

"A little lost…"

"That's to be expected."  Molly told her pushing a glass of milk towards her, "You got a nasty hit on the head and I'm afraid you've got amnesia."

Pansy nodded.

"Is there anything we can help you with dear?  Anything you'd like to know?  We'll tell you if we can."

Pansy didn't say anything.  She silently ate what was put in front of her and as causally as she could looked at Ron out of the corner of her eyes, "what's my name."  She asked not looking at anyone, she more or less asked her half a pancake what her name was.

"Pansy Parkinson."  Ginny told her sharply.

"And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley."  

"Not Suzy then…." Pansy bit her lip taking this new information in, "So where…not related?"

"Defiantly not."  The words popped out of Ron's mount before he could stop them.  He finished his breakfast as quickly as possible and left.  Going back outside. 

The birds were singing, the sky was blue and all seemed right with the world.  Except for the fact that a sick Pansy Parkinson was sitting nervously in his kitchen being comforted by his mother.  She looked so different; she didn't look Slytherin enough to be a Parkinson.

"Ron? You are Ron right…." Pansy was standing beside him swimming in one of the twins' clothes.

"Ya."

"Thanks for not leaving me to die and all…" She faded into silence an uneasy silence.

"No problem."

"You don't like me do you."

"Not particularly no."

"I didn't think so…why?"

"It's stupid really."

"I doubt it."

"Because you're a Slytherein." He turned his red head away from her but she continued to look at him.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Slytherin?  Is it a sickness?"

"I suppose you could say that.  It's a house."

"A House where?"

"At our school.  There are four houses, Gryfindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  He looked up at the sun.  It was still low in the sky but it wasn't sliding along the ground anymore.  It was hanging on the tops of trees in the distance, "I'm in Gryfindore and you're in Slytherein.  Our houses don't like each other all that much not at all really."

"You where right, that is a stupid reason.  Do I hate you to?"

"I don't know probably, we don't know each other that well."

"I see… so shouldn't I go to people that can help me?  Get my memory back?"

"I suppose but for all we know you could have runaway because your parents beat you.  I don't want to send you to abusive parents."

"I guess so…"

"If they start looking for you we'll give you back to them."

"Ron…"

"What?"

"How old am I?"

"I same age as me I would figure sixteen going on seventeen."

"Do I have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe…Like I said I don't know you very well.  For all I know you could have seven."

"Do you have a girlfriend Ron?"

"No."  He told her quietly stalking back into the house.

"Why not?"  She asked following him.

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!  What does the girl you like not like you back?"

"No she doesn't okay!"

"Who does she like?  I bet they wouldn't save a girl they hardly know from death." 

"That'd be a hard job for a text book!"  He yelled trying to lose her by walking threw the house, but she seemed too interested in him at the moment.

"Is that legal?"

"Probably not!"  He started up the stairs Pansy only a couple feet behind.

"Why wouldn't she like you? Is there something wrong with you?"

"I don't know maybe!"  In his desperation Ron ducked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Pansy sat down on the floor outside of the bathroom and leaned against the door.  She was lonely and scared and Ron offered some comfort.  She knew him somehow; he gave her an odd feeling of recognition, she didn't recognise him yet but she would soon.  Ginny scared her strangely, there was something about her, maybe she was just having an off day but there was something off about her.

"What year are we in?"

"Why are you still there!  I'm in the bathroom! "

"Your not actually Going to the bathroom so what does it matter?"

"It matters!"

"Why?!"

"It just does!"

"What year Ron?"

"Seventh!  Our last year in Hogwarts."

"I see."  She was silent and Ron thought maybe she was done and she was going to leave him be.  But he was just being hopeful, "Did anything happened in our first year?"

"No."  He told her so plainly she knew he was lying.

"The more you tell me the more I'll remember the sooner I'm gone."  She reminded him.  She wasn't sure if she'd remember anything she just wanted him to keep talking.  Ron slid down to the floor leaning against the door and broke off into an account of there first year.  

 + + + 


End file.
